


King of the Bongos

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, in this house we love and appreciate the soft squishy rat man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: SQUISH 👏 THE 👏 RAT 👏 MAN👏
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	King of the Bongos

“Cara  _ please... “  _ Copia bemoaned, brow furrowing up at you with a disgruntled pout. 

You giggled, shifting your hips on his thighs as you swung your hair over your shoulder, stretching your hands back over his bare stomach. Copia stared pleadingly at your hands, begging you to show him an ounce of mercy.

_ Smack, Smack, Smack, _ the echoing sound of the contents of his stomach bouncing around in the air between you as your hands lightly slapped down on his flesh as if he were a living bongo drum. You bit your lip, trying to stifle your giddy laughter at his immense frustration at the treatment.

Copia’s hands came to clasp around your wrists as they came down on his pudgy gut, scowling up at you though looking into his eyes you could see there was no malice in it. “ _ That's enough… _ ” he groused, and he shifted his hips in an attempt to hide his growing erection despite his protests. 

“But I’m not done with my song!” you belted out with a laugh, yanking your wrists from his hands to slap both your palms down on his tummy with one last  _ plap,  _ Copia flinching and blinking rapidly at the action with a scandalized huff.

You pressed your hands against his stomach, letting your fingers squeeze dents into the soft flesh with an approving purr in your throat. Copia’s throat bobbed, a single bead of sweat cascading down his temple as he stared up at you with dilated eyes.

“You like it.” you said with an impish grin, squinting at him as your fingers massaged him.

“Hmph…” he murmured in return, his hands coming to grasp at your hips to pull them flush against his own. His fully hard erection rubbed at your core, and a soft  _ oh _ escaped you as you leaned forward over him, your hair creating a curtain around the two of you.

“I’m gonna do the same thing to your ass if you don’t behave,” he said against your jawline, pressing soft kisses and licks against the skin.

“You promise?” you replied, and gasped into his ear when his fingers dug roughly into the meat of your behind.

**Author's Note:**

> blah blah @ghulehsin find me yanno


End file.
